1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a fool-proof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. RE41,224 issued on Apr. 13, 2010 discloses an electrical connector, the electrical connector includes a insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the insulative housing and a shielding shell assembled to the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines two long walls opposite to each other and two opposite short walls, at least one long wall defines a pair of fool-proof portions projecting into a mating space from the long wall. Due to the fool-proof portions projected from the surface of the long wall of the insulative housing, it will damage the mating connector when the fool-proof portions of the electrical connector are excessive inserted into a mating cavity of a mating connector. Meanwhile, the fool-proof portions need to occupy a certain space of the mating connector, which is not conducive to the miniaturization trend of the electrical connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector assembly is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.